Uchiha Family: Sasuke and Sakura
by Radioactive-Holic
Summary: Finally they're married! They were married for 4 months now. They do it great as a new couple in the town, but it's before Sasuke sees her at the park. With another guy! What will Sasuke's do? Will they pass this challenge?


**Uchiha Family – Sasuke and Sakura**

**Author's Note: **Wah! My third creation! Oke, mungkin ini terlalu lebay. Tapi kali ini bukan tentang Saiyuki, melainkan Sakura dan Sasuke! Atau mestinya Itachi dan Sakura ya? Sayangnya Itachi udah mati... Hiks... Hiks... T-T (Story in english, tapi nanti dibuat yang versi Indonesia)

**Discalimer: **I do not own Sasuke or Sakura dan orang-orang lainnya di Naruto, tapi aku pingin punya Itachi! Perannya kan udah berakhir, buat gue aja.. Hehe..

**Preview Cerita: **The story tell us about Sasuke and Sakura, agak love-love gitu. A series about Sasuke and Sakura life, dimana mereka membangun sebuah keluarga baru, untuk memulai hari baru.

* * *

**Opening**

"Character Talking

**_Narators Talking_**

_Flashback_

-Do things-

* * *

**One morning at one of the house, Konoha**

Sakura: "Sasuke! Can you please put the vase at the table?"

Sasuke: -put the vase-

Sakura: "Can you put the coke to the freezer?"

Sasuke: -put the coke-

Sakura: "And please move the chair to the edge, open the window and clean the books.."

Sasuke: -move chair-, -open the window-, -start to clean up the books-

Sakura: "Done!" -look at the house- "Phew, it's good to have a clean and tidy home."

Sasuke: -nods-

Sakura: -look at Sasuke- "Say something will you?"

Sasuke: -thinks- "It's nice."

Sakura: -twitch-

* * *

_**Yes. Now Sasuke are back at Konoha! He have a normal life now. No one was going after him anymore, no Akatsuki things anymore, no annoying things anymore.**_

_**He lived at one of the house, close to Hokage's Mansion, beside Naruto's home. He proposed Sakura after he went back to Konoha and let Naruto heart-broken. Luckily, there's Hinata to support him, and now they're at some kind of relationships. Even Sasuke didn't really notice it until two weeks ago.  
**_

_**They all lived together, happily. Well, not always...  
**_

* * *

Sakura: -sigh- "Okay, now stay here. I'm going to sweep outside."

Sasuke: "Give the broom to me."

Sakura: "Eh?" -stare at him- "What did you just say?"

Sasuke: "Just.. Give the broom to me."

Sakura: -give broom-

Sasuke: -walks outside-

Sakura: -blank-

Sasuke: -still walking-

Sakura: "Wait!" -run towards Sasuke-

Sasuke: "What?"

Sakura: "Don't forget to sweep the front yard too.." -smile-

Sasuke: -ugh-

Sakura: "And maybe the backyard too.." -thinks-

Sasuke: "Uh.."

Sakura: "Oh, maybe you could sweep the kitchen too! I forgot.."

Sasuke: "Sakura?"

Sakura: "And maybe bla bla bla.."

Sasuke: "Um, Sakura?"

Sakura: -still babbling-

Sasuke: "Hello?"

* * *

_**Even so, there's still little problem.. (**_Sasuke: "Who said 'this' is a little problem??"_**)**_ **_Um, okay. Even if there's problems in their house (and relationship) they still can make it one to another._**

**_So there he is, sweeping outside at the front yard. Thinking some things, that he didn't have to think. Then, you all can see a yellow haired guy from next door. He still uses his sleepy face, and wears his pajamas. This is a very lively morning, but not after seeing this face._**

**_Yes. It was Naruto.._**

* * *

Naruto: "Morning, Sasuke.."

Sasuke: "Morning moron.."

Naruto: "Don't call me moron!"

Sasuke: -sigh-

Naruto: -pick up newspaper- "Whoa, new news everyday!"

Sasuke: -sigh- "Idiot."

Naruto: -laugh-

* * *

_**The wind blows gently, as they both see the village. It's so peaceful now.. No intrudes anymore, no war anymore, no pain anymore. It's the life.**_

_**Live life, because life is a short time.**_

**_Naruto's eyes catch a glimpse of a pink haired lady at the second floor. Sure, she changes a lot. Not just she got more mature, but her personality are changed too. She's more calm, humorist, fun, intellectual and caring. Maybe much more dense too.. And clumsy.. And.. Ah, well, let's just get on with the story._**

* * *

Naruto: "Sakuraaa!" -waves his hand-

Sakura: -peek outside- "Ah, Naruto!" -waves hand-

Naruto: "How are you today?"

Sakura: "Fine! How are you? You take care of Hinata, don't you??"

Naruto: -blush- "Yes, of course! Believe it!" -thumbs up-

Sakura: -giggles- "Hope you have a nice day!" -smile-

Naruto: -smile- "Yeah. You too, Sakura! Sorry, gotta go.. See ya!" -walks inside the house-

Sasuke: "That pain.."

Sakura: "Come on, Sasuke. He's so kawaii.." -giggles- "Ah, better get the clothes!" -run inside-

Sasuke: -stand still-

* * *

**_His cold eyes just stare when his wife leaves, and somehow, he could feel the wind much more stronger. Like being alive. He stare at the sky, watching._**

_**He stood there for a while, doing nothing. There's kids playing outside, people that talk together or maybe couples that took a walk at the park. Then he remembered the day he was fell in love with that pink haired lady.**_

**_Plus Naruto that time._**

**_Ah, it was some memory he'll never forget. Never. Even if it's painful that time, man, no wonder his neck is still itchy. (_**Sasuke: -scratch neck-**_)._**

* * *

Sakura: -walk outside- "Sasuke! Don't just stand there!" -pushed Sasuke-

Sasuke: "Whoa!" -tumbled to the ground- "Sakura! Don't pushed me!"

Sakura: "Sorry.."

Sasuke: "What now?"

Sakura: -big smile- "Go to the grocery shop, please." -give bag-

Sasuke: "Wha-?"

Sakura: "Can you?" -puppy dog face-

Sasuke: -sweat drop- "O.. Okay."

Sakura: "Thank you!" -kiss Sasuke cheek-

Sasuke: -blush-, -walks to the grocery shop-

Sakura: -wave hand- "Becareful!"

* * *

**_Here he goes again, to the grocery shop._**

**_In the night time, Sasuke would eat dinner with Sakura. And they would go to the roof and watch the stars, or maybe sleeping._**

**_In the morning, they'll do any activity that they want to do or cleaning the house. After that, they would go for a walk, visit Hokage or Sasuke goes to the grocery shop._**

**_In the daytime, Sasuke will took a nap or maybe do anything with Sakura. Now, if Sasuke's asleep, Sakura would go to the village and talk to anybody there._**

**_In the afternoon, like always, Sakura had an afternoon-class with Tsunade.. And let Sasuke alone, eat ramen with Naruto._**

* * *

Naruto: "One more please!"

Sasuke: "You've already have eighteen bowl." -look at the bowls-

Naruto: "Nah, it never gets enough."

Sasuke: -drink sake-

Naruto: "How is she?"

Sasuke: "Who?"

Naruto: "Sakura.."

Sasuke: -sigh- "She's fine. I think she's get much more energetic than before.." -drink sake-

Naruto: "Yeah. I think she tries to forget you and be happy, but then you came back. Make her feel happier." -smile-

Sasuke: "Is that so?"

Naruto: "That's why.." -pat Sasuke's shoulder- "You must make her happy. Okay?" -grin-

Sasuke: -sigh-, -smile- "Yeah."

Naruto: "Hey! You just smiled! -shock-

Sasuke: "So?"

Naruto: "Well, I can never imagine that you could smile so easily."

Sasuke: "Don't know. Maybe because I saw her.."

Naruto: "Sakura?"

Sasuke: -drink sake- "Yeah. You know? I proposed to her two times!"

Naruto: "Eh?? Two times??"

Sasuke: "Yes."

Naruto: "So? She knock you down on the first proposal?"

Sasuke: -sigh- "When I propose to her, she only smiled and said.."

* * *

**Two in a half year ago, at the hospital..  
**

_Sasuke: "Sakura, will you marry me?"_

_Sakura: -smile- "I'll think of it later.. It's too much trouble now."_

_Sasuke: "Why?"_

_Sakura: "Sasuke. We're still young, there's still a lot things I want to do. I don't want to be bond by 'marriage'.."_

_Sasuke: "We still can do lots of things, don't we?"_

_Sakura: "Yes, Sasuke." -smile- "Whether we still can do things or not, we're still bound together. Having responsibility as a wife, and you as a husband. Then when we have kids, we're going to be bond by our child life, psychologically and physically with many other things. And what I'm afraid of is, what if we lack in our responsibility? What if we can't handle those problems? And that would bring chaos.."_

_Sasuke: "But-"_

_Sakura: "Sasuke." -smile- "In the mean time, I think I couldn't bear those responsibility. I want to study, and feel free. Sorry."_

_Sasuke: -sigh-, -smile- "If you say so."_

_Sakura: "Okay then.." -walks away-_

_Sasuke: "But the offer still opens!"_

_Sakura: -turn head-, -smile- "Yes, I'll think of it."_

* * *

Sasuke: "And that's what happened."

Naruto: "Whoa, I don't think Sakura can refuse you. But she did!" -eat ramen-

Sasuke: -sigh- "I thought she were not in love with me anymore.."

Naruto: "So, when does she accept you? The second proposal?"

Sasuke: "It was two months ago. When we both sat at a tree, then I accidentally said I love her.."

Naruto: -eat ramen-

Sasuke: -blush-

Naruto: "Well, that must be embarrassing. I wonder how you'd looked like.." -grin-

Sasuke: "Shut up."

Naruto: -eat ramen- "But I wonder, what makes her has such power."

Sasuke: "Not just you." -drink sake-

Naruto: "Uh? You too?"

Sasuke: "Just wondering, how could she be so strong? Her parents were far from her, she only lived by her own money and then she still studies with Tsunade. Where all of that power came from?"

* * *

**_Then walks in a men with a grumpy-face, or maybe an annoying-face-that-everybody's-want-to-hit-with._**

**_After he went in, he rashly sat down beside Sasuke and start ordering a bottle of sake. Didn't really care. The people inside were silent, as they can be. Then he looked at them both and start a conversation.._**

* * *

Shikamaru: "Hey, what's up with you guys?"

Naruto: -eat ramen- "Nothing. Just hanging around."

Sasuke: -drink sake-

Shikamaru: "What's with all of that face?"

Naruto: "Remembering the past?"

Sasuke: "Yeah.."

Shikamaru: -sigh- "You should do something more productive."

Sasuke: "Like you did? Yeah."

Shikamaru: -drink sake- "Ah, this is taste great!"

Naruto: "Why do everybody like sake?" -eat ramen-

Shikamaru: "It's much better than your ramen."

Sasuke: "Agreed." -smile-

Shikamaru: "Wha-?"

Sasuke: "What?"

Shikamaru: "Since when you can smile like that??"

Sasuke: "Since.. Don't know."

Naruto: "Yeah. You've never seen Sasuke since three months ago, aren't you?" -eat ramen-

Shikamaru: -drink sake- "Yeah, he's a pain you know?"

Naruto: "You bet. We must search up and down just for this bastard.." -eat ramen-

Shikamaru: "And we all get injured, it's pisses me off." -drink sake-

Naruto: "And why is he doing all of this?? Just for revenge!" -eat ramen rashly-

Shikamaru: -drink sake rashly- "Yeah! And why he took all the strong men??" -drink sake-

Sasuke: "Eh, hey.."

Shikamaru: "Beside, why do 'we' have to search him??"

Naruto: "Like I said, just let him dead in the forest!"

Shikamaru: "Like I care!"

Sasuke: "Hey guys.." -sweat drop-

Naruto: -eat ramen rashly- "This pisses me off!"

Shikamaru: "Yeah!" -drink sake rashly-

Sasuke: "But guys.." -sweat drop-

Shikamaru: -still complaining-

Sasuke: "Guys.." -sweat drop-

Naruto: -complaining-

Sasuke: "Hello?"

Naruto and Shikamaru: -still complaining-

Sasuke: -twitch-

* * *

**_Thwack! Punch! Kick! Kick! Thwack! Boom! Scratch!_**

* * *

**30 minutes later..**

Sasuke: "Ah, it's much better." -drink sake-

Naruto and Shikamaru: -beaten up-

Sasuke: -put money- "Well guys, I'm off." -walks outside-

* * *

**Inside..**

Naruto: "That was hurt."

Shikamaru: "Yeah."

Naruto: "Sasuke is weird. I thought he's a type of guy that can't get mad easily.."

Shikamaru: -drink sake- "Maybe that's because he lived with Sakura? Who knows.."

Naruto: "Maybe.."

Shikamaru: "Wonder if they'll be alright.."

Naruto: "They will be. Believe it."

* * *

_**So now they both are alone, drinking sake and eat ramen.**_

_**Well, let's continue to our main character, shall we?**_

_**Here he goes, to the park. From the park, you can see the sunset very clearly. For some reason, Sasuke just like staying there, watch the sun goes down. People walking by and some of the ladies were talking at the bench. Maybe talking about kids, their husband, new gossip, neighbors, news, cooking, and lots more.  
**_

_**But one thing that set his eyes on.. Sakura.**_

**_And a black haired guy beside her, laughing together.. He could clearly see the guy kissed Sakura on the forehead, making Sakura laugh. Sasuke just stood there, wondering what should he do.._  
**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **Sasuke took a walk at the park and saw Sakura's with another guy! Well, they've been married for only four month, but must they lack on trust? Sasuke was so mad that he didn't spoke to anyone in a week! He's so angry and jealous, but no one can see it. Typical. He tries to figures out who's that guy, until one day he's really pissed off at Sakura and he took off to his secret place that only he and Sakura knows. But then, he's got a shocking surprise..

* * *

Me: "Ahaha, sorry for the oh-so-long story. Memang, ini cerita panjang banget, tapi menarik toh?"

Goku: "Hey! Why aren't you making another Saiyuki story??"

Me: "Wah, sorry Goku. I'll write it later.." -pat Goku's head- (He's so kawaii!!)

Sasuke: -sigh- "Why's there a lot of idiots around?"

Goku: "Hey! Who are you calling idiots-" -thwack- "Ouch!"

Sanzo: "Urusai! We don't have any business here!" -drag Goku-

Me: "Thank you, Sanzo! Nah, kembali ke.."

Naruto: "Hey, what languages do you talk?"

Me: "Eh, Indonesian? Why?"

Naruto: "It's weird.."

Me: "Hahahaha! Is that so?" -sweat drop-

Sasuke: "I don't agree."

Naruto: "Why?"

Sasuke: "Every language has its own beauty, don't you dare mock other languages.."

Naruto: "Aww, so this cool-guy is mad, is he?" -grin-

Sasuke: "Why you little-!!"

Me: "Wait! Jangan berantem dong! Eh, salah, don't fight in my room!!"

Sasuke: "Gaaaaah!!" -punches Naruto-

Naruto: "Ouch! That hurts!" -kick Sasuke- "Eh, sorry Sasu-aww!" -punched-

Me: "No!! Komik-komik gue! Kaliaaaaaan!!" -going mad- "Arrrrghhhhhh!!" -**PUNCH! KICK! PUNCH! THWACK! KICK! KICK!**-

Shikamaru: "So, here I am, hearing all of this ruckus.. So, please review the story, and hope you all have a nice day people!" -bows-


End file.
